powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
StrikerZord
The StrikerZord, or "Striker" by Abigail, is a sentient piece of the Fantome Collection, a Zord that is the core piece to form both the Shade Rangers' & the Justice Rangers' respective Megazords & is a part of their arsenal. Overview The StrikerZord is a sentient part of the Fantome Collection, & was brought to life from the wish of the patriarch of the Fantome Estate. He is a wild card in both the Shade Ranger & Justice Ranger arsenals, as while powerful he only gives himself to which team or person he thinks makes him feel good. He is also the only Zord to have a FighterZord & TriggerZord form for both configurations of the Rival Morpher. He has two primary functions: activate a Shadow/Justice Boost for a finisher, & grow big to form either Megazord of both teams. He can also seemingly enlarge himself without the help of a Rival Morpher. When used as a Kaitou Boost with the code 3-2-1, GoodStriker splits one Lupinranger into three. They can then initiate the Itadaki Strike, where the clones fire energy halos from their Lupin Swords, and the main clone fires a supercharged shot from his/her VS Changer with GoodStriker, destroying the foe. It can be accompanied with other finisher attacks. When used as a Justice Boost, the StrikerZord fuses the three Justice Rangers into the Justice Fusion Ranger for the finisher, a supercharged golden blast from the Rival Morpher with the StrikerZord, which destroys the foe in a enormous golden explosion. It can be accompanied with other finisher attacks. PatrenUgou.png|Justice Fusion Ranger Triple Lupin Red.png|Red Shade Ranger clones History The StrikerZord was modified from a piece of the Fantome Collection by the patriarch of the Fantome Estate himself, who wished to enable the Fantome Collection to be used by humans. Tasked with the duty of protecting the other Fantome Collection pieces, this awakened a sentient personality within the StrikerZord himself. The StrikerZord first appeared as a piece of gear which was supplied to the Justice Rangers by the GSPO. Once set into Justice Officer Ranger 1's Rival Morpher, he fused the trio into the combined Justice Fusion Ranger, allowing them to perform the Finishing Strike & destroy Catscratcher. Once the Goonlock is revived & enlarged, the StrikerZord chose to break away & join the three Shade Rangers, combining with their FighterZords to form the Shadow Strike Megazord, allowing them to destroy the Goonlock Monster once & for all. The StrikerZord was then taken back to the Fantome Mansion, where Abigail named him "Striker" before hiding him away as Arthur & Vince were met by the Tactical Unit officers who had come to eat. The StrikerZord went off on his own accord again, but soon enough bumped into the thieves. During the battle against Slugger, the StrikerZord was set into the Rival Morpher as before, the Red Shade Ranger was not combined with his teammates as expected but split into three duplicates, allowing the Shade Rangers to destroy Slugger with a five-man Strike Finisher. Hearing the Red Shade Ranger mention the name Louis, the StrikerZord reacted with fear & took off again, this time bumping into Justice Officer Ranger 1. Combining with the three TriggerZords, the StrikerZord formed the Justice Strike Megazord, allowing the Justice Rangers to defeat the enlarged Slugger, after which the StrikerZord ejected the Justice Rangers before departing. When asked about the StrikerZord, Louis told the thieves that particular Collection piece was always difficult to handle & could well be involved with the GSPO acquiring their own Rival Morphers. Facing the enlarged Sharkfin, the StrikerZord initially joined with the Justice Rangers in forming the Justice Strike Megazord. However, when the Justice Strike Megazord was eluded by the Warp Jaws, the StrikerZord switches forces with the Shade Rangers' FighterZords which, having taken out the Warp Jaws, was easily able to destroy Sharkfin as the Shadow Strike Megazord. The StrikerZord joined forces with the Justice Rangers to fight a giant Snapper. Though Justice Officer Ranger 1 was preoccupied at having lost both the Cyclone FighterZord & the Trigger BikeZord to the Red Shade Ranger, the Justice Strike Megazord soon destroyed the Snapper with the StrikerZord setting off as usual. Striker appeared once again when Justice Officer Ranger 1 protected the civilians & realized for what purpose he was entrusted the power of Global Police. Hence, to reward that noble deed, Striker took the Trigger BikeZord from the Red Shade Ranger & gave it to Justice Officer Ranger 1, much to the Shade Rangers’ chagrin. He assisted the Shade Rangers later to fight against the giant Plundguin, but whined when his body's paint was scratched, only to be told off by the Shade Rangers once more. When Ezra enters the fray, Striker seems to have taken residence with him as they are old friends. This is seen repeatedly after his debut as Ezra pulls him out of his person as if he was just there, though this is not always the case. Personality Striker is very carefree, arguably selfish, & uncontrollable, deciding to do whatever makes him feel "good". He usually chooses which team he helps based on whether they could create an exciting battle against the monster of the week. Following this, Striker also does things as he pleases without considering others' thoughts. An example is when he took the Trigger BikeZord from the Red Shade Ranger & gave it to Justice Officer Ranger 1 because he got a good feeling about him, gaining the Red Shade Ranger's irritation. Another more prominent example is his tendency to just break Megazord formations at the change of a hat once the MOTW is destroyed, & leaving only to return for the next Goonlock threat. Not even both Ranger teams at once, & later Ezra can keep him around for long unless it's on Striker's conditions. Striker is also rather petty, as he whines over something trivial like his shiny smooth paint being scratched by Plundguin during the giant battle & when being hidden in a pot by Abigail from the GSPO. Despite this all, he is devoted to protecting the Fantome Collection as he was brought to life from the wish of the Fantome Estate patriarch to protect & empower the Pieces. He intends to keep his purpose of protecting the Collection & is susceptible to emotional strain when confronted about it. Even when this is realized later (as well as the Shade Rangers' mission to collect the Pieces safely) he maintains his uncontrollable attitude as he still chooses to go with which team is making him "feel good". Striker can be social when prompted. He told Tracy the good side of his wasted aerobics, that being him losing weight. Main Formations Shadow Strike Megazord The Shadow Strike Megazord is the main Megazord of the Shade Rangers. The Shadow Strike Megazord can use the Blue FighterZord's Gatling gun & Yellow FighterZord's saw, even fire energy buzzsaws from the latter. It can also fly short distances, & it is rather agile. The Shadow Strike Megazord's finisher is that it summons a giant energy version of the Rival Morpher & performs a series of powerful blasts at the enemy. Justice Strike Megazord The Justice Strike Megazord is the main Megazord of the Justice Rangers in Power Rangers Shadow Justice. It is the formation of the first three TriggerZords together with the sentient StrikerZord. The Justice Strike Megazord can use TriggerZord 3's baton & TriggerZord 2's gun. Following the police motif, it can perform strafing shots/shoot while diving & the Justice Rangers can make use of buildings as cover. The Justice Strike Megazord's finisher is the Justice Strike, where the TriggerZords build up energy & then uses TriggerZord 2's cannon to fire a powerful blast at the enemy. Additional Formations Shadow Justice Ultrazord The Shadow Justice Ultrazord is the combination of the main three TriggerZords, the FighterZords, the StrikerZord, & the X TrainZords. It combines all 10 main VS Zords into a single combination through the StrikerZord, as his power is to empower the other pieces of the Collection. The combination was his idea too. Cockpit-wise, the Blue & Yellow Shade Rangers are in the "V" section, Rangers 2 & 3 are in the "S" section, & the Red Shade Ranger, Justice Officer Ranger 1, & the Silver Shade Ranger/Justice Officer Ranger X are in the "X" section. However, if somebody is uncooperative in the X cockpit & potentially the other cockpits as well, Striker can switch him/her out for somebody more favorable. In an instance of its debut, Ranger 1 was booted down to the S cockpit in favor of Ranger 3 in the X cockpit. Each cockpit possesses colored lights on the back wall to signify which Ranger (excluding Ezra) is in which part of the cockpit (when Chris was switched, the red light turned pink for Tracy). Despite its large seemingly incumbent size, it is extremely agile & durable, being able to slide with the vehicles by its feet, jump, & use its four arms to great effect in close quarters combat. The four arms can also use the weapons attached to them alongside their special abilities such as Yellow's energy buzzsaws & Blue & Gold's gun abilities. It can overpower even the likes of Lionfang, a Status Gold, the toughest challenge both teams had encountered at the time. Its finisher is the Shadow Justice Vehicle Rush Strike. All of the VS Zords that make up the Shadow Justice Ultrazord separate, leaving behind their colored silhouettes on the body, & ready themselves for the final attack (excluding the StrikerZord, & only the cabs of the X TrainZords separate). The Shadow Justice Ultrazord then manually launches the 10 Vehicles towards the opponent in colored dashes, destroying him/her. The VS Zords then return to their silhouettes. Wielding the Shadow Magnum, it can perform the finisher, where the Shadow Magnum is loaded with the Auxiliary VS Zords to charge up a powerful laser shot. Shadow Siren Megazord The Shadow Siren Megazord is the combination of the Siren StrikerZord, Trigger SplashZord, Magic FighterZord, & StrikerZord. The combination is very powerful. It can use all the cannons on the Siren StrikerZord & throw opponents back with the plows. The SIren StrikerZord seems to influence the other VS Zords in the combination, as it allows the Trigger SplashZord to fire quick-drying cement. The Magic FighterZord can also enlarge & rotate for a physical hit. Its finisher is where the Shadow Siren Megazord blasts laser fire from the Magic FighterZord's baton, the Trigger SplashZord's water cannon, & the Siren StrikerZord's cannons, missile launchers, & plows to destroy the enemy. Shadow Victory Megazord The Shadow Victory Megazord is the combination between the Trigger SplashZord, the Magic FighterZord, the Victory StrikerZord, & the StrikerZord. Notes *The StrikerZord's puppet form is similar to TQG's Ticket. They share an affinity of rising from their respective Red Ranger's control console (6th Ranger for the StrikerZord). *The StrikerZord's puppet form matches the respective Ranger teams' Megazords with a simple switch of the hat. For the Shade Rangers, it is a black top hat. For the Justice Rangers, it is a classic blue police cap. In the Shadow Justice Ultrazord, he wears a crown. *The StrikerZord's "face" on his body can move in tandem with his speech & emotions & is controllable like a normal face (he winks at one point). In fact, his face may be based on the "shark mouth" art on certain fighter planes, which are also large armored planes. See Also *GoodStriker - Super Sentai counterpart in Lupinranger VS Patranger Category:Shadow Justice Category:Allies Category:Zords Category:Megazord Category:Sentient Megazord